Hell of a Love
by m00ka Boo
Summary: He paused not replying back. I looked at him with the blanket around me. He pulled me closer to his face and and kissed me softly on the lips. RXH if you want this to continue please give me idea of newer couples in the next chapter. it can be yaoi yuri


I looked watching Rei slouching on the couch across the room. He was beautiful. His lovely dark skin, that long raven hair, he looks so...feminen yet masculine at the same time if you get that. I dont know how long Ive been staring at him but I think he found out cause he looked at me and smiling. My face turned bright red.

"Hilary!? Are you okay?" the neko jin asked.

"Y-Yah Im fine...I uh..like your clothes thats all Rei." He gave me a puzzled look and muttered "thanks," softly under his breath.

Oh my I juste made myself a fool infront of him. What does he think of me now? UGH! I cant even look away what stupid thing will I say next!

Tyson then plotted next to me on the couch causing me to jump.

"TYSON!!" I screamed.

Everyone in the room looked at me. I heard Max and Kenny giggle softly. I quickly looked at Rei to see his reaction but it was the same. Calm and quiet. He juste gave me a light smile kinda showing me that its okay.

"What the hell Hilary!?" Tyson snapped.

I put my head between my knees wishing I didnt say anything.

Kai, the slate haired leader of the gang was leaning against the door framing giving Tyson his famous Death-glare.

"Leave her alone Tyson, she is stressed with hanging out with pigs like you!" He said calmly in a low toned voice.

After Kai said that all hell broke loose. Tyson tried fighting Kai but Kenny and Max help the bluenette teen down. As for Kai he still stood the same way leaning against the door.

I queitly got up and walked to my hotel room that was down the hall. I think maybe I need a nap. Maybe Kai was right, I am stressed for hanging out wit boys that act like there shoe Size.

I searched through my pocket trying to find my room key but it was no were to be found. I started to panic and thinking back to when the last time I had it. Until I heard...

"Hilary...is this yours?" a voice said in a perky voice.

I recognixed the voice and turned around to see golden cattish eyes looking back at my hazels.

"R-Rei..." I look at his hand and see that he is holding the room Key. "uuuh...yes that is thank you." I retrieved it quickly and opened the door, hiding my blushing red face in my shadows.

I attempted to shut the door but his foot got in the way.

"May I come in?" he smiled cutely. "Im kinda getting a headache from the fighting back in Tysons hotel room...I need a quiet place to relax."

How could I say no to him. He was juste too perfect to ever say no to.

I let the door open a crack and he came right in and stretched. He sat down on my bed and watched my pace hiding my still blushing red face.

"You know Hil...I know you like me," he said in a quiet, calming voice.

My face turned ten different shades of red as I looked at him.

"W-What!! No...never...I mean I-I!" I hid my face from him nervous. My heart beat fast and my palms sweat.

I could feel his footsteps behind me and his strong ferm hands rested on my shoulder. I stiffened and was speechless.

He then whispered into my ear, "It is pretty obvious Hil..."

His hands ran down my arms slowly feeling my pale skin.

He moved to my other ear and whispered again, "I like you Hilary...I like you, a lot."

My face burned as I could not control my feeling, "I-I..."

I quietly turned around slowly with my face down and my brown locks coloring my eyes. I couldnt force the words "I like you a lot" out of my mouth. I was a nervous wreck. But I think her got the picture because I felt his strong flawless lips press against mine.

I started to settle down a bit from his touch. My heart slowed down and my hands felt less moise. I closed my eyes slowly hoping the moment would never end.

Finally I was here, standing next to Rei. No! Not juste stand, I was KISSING him. He loved me and I loved him.

He pulled away slowly and I became sad. I didnt want that moment to end. I really didnt. He was close to me and I was close to him. I felt loved for once in my life.

He smiles unbuttoning his shirt. I watched feeling my heart once again race. He muscles where perfect. His chest broad and sexy. His abs were hard and also sexy. It was like the mona lisa. A beautiful peice of art.

Rei kissed me lightly and pushed me on the bed. He crawled ontop of me and kisses me again. He went down to my neck kissing it ever so lightly and romanticly. I could feel his fangs brush against my tender skin.

He moved his hands to my shirt and started to pull it up. I finally relized what he was doing and pushed him away.

"R-Rei!! What are you doing!" I yelped sitting up.

This seemed too fast for me. Heck we juste had out first like ten minutes ago!

"Im sorry I didnt mean to rush you," he sounded sad for violating me.

I wanted to be mad at him but I really couldnt he was too hott. I looked at him and smiled. "Im sorry it is my fault actually Rei, please dont blame yourself."

"Why would it be your fault?" he asked.

"Because I-I let you in and..." he kissed me once again and pulled away.

"Listen Hilary I should tell you something of me...as you know I am a neko-jin. We humanoid cats find true love at first site...and well I smelled a scent from you a month ago. It was lovely and delicous. I-I muste mate with you...so no other neko-jins get you..."

He sounded pretty nervous in the last sentence.

"M-Mate?"

I knew what the word meant but I didnt get what he was saying right away.

"You know mate...as in well..sex," he muttered.

"No No! I knew that but...like...why me!"

"your beautiful...please Hilary..." He begged.

I smirked and put my left foot on his lap. "Rub my feet first and then Ill think about it okay."

He nodded and pressed his thumbs against the heal of my foot. He was so strong and the circular motion was heavenly on my sore feet. I could see him looking at me with those beautiful golden eyes. But I tried to avoid them. But they were so hard to miss. THe whole hotel room was dull. Nothing stood out except for his eyes.

He moved onto the next foot and I let out a sigh.

"That feels good," I moaned.

He juste smiles and nodded slightly.

I kept on thinking as I watched his fingers move between my toes. Should I let him make love to me? What if I dont like him afterwards? I know I was sounding selfish but this happened juste so fast. I couldnt think.

I looked at him as he looked eager to make me his.

But I dont like being someones territory that is the problem. But then again what if he smells another girls aroma and falls inlove with her. This could be my only chance. I looked at him nervously.

"o-okay Rei..." I whispered.

His ears twitched and he got a glow in his eyes.

I gulped and layed down. My mind began to scatter again watching him slip off my shirt and take off my bra. He looked at my chest and squeezed them a little. I didnt like that but I let him anyway.

I hav always know Rei was a boob-man. I remember stumbling across is playboy magazines whiles cleaning the house. disgusting but hell hes a boy.

Rei held his breath while he took off the rest of my clothes. He examined my body and smiles.

My shaking fingers made there way towards his zipper and it was hard for to pull it down. But his hands covered mines and hellped me pull off his pants and boxers.

I started to breath quickly looking at his place and the rest of his body. He was sexy everything obout him.

He caught me by surprise and kissed my lips softly. I spread my legs apart and he positioned himself ontop of me. I was nervous. I have always been a virgin and I wasnt planning to loose it at the age of 16. He was 17 but his culture was different from mine. So I guess this is ordinary for the neko-jin race.

He pushed in slowly and I squinced from the feeling. He stayed there until I felt comfortable for him to move in and out.

"I-Is it going to hurt?" I asked him kind of scared.

"Well yah I guess it may hurt for the first few, but Im not a girl so I would never know," he said a little puzzled.

I gulped and nodded tell him I am ready. He slowly pulled out and pushed in slowly again.

I gasped feeling his going into my body. It felt weird but I also felt happy. My body filled with pleasure after I got used to the feeling.

His hands went through my hair and he whispered, "everything will be fine, Ill be careful."

I nodded but told him to go a little faster. I could take it.

The night seemed like it lasted for hours as Rei and I made love to eachother. It was wonderful feeling him so close. But now we grew tired and stopped. I layed on his chest and traced his rock hard abs.

"Rei..."

"hmm??"

"I love you..."

He paused not replying back. I looked at him with the blanket around me. He pulled me closer to his face and and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I love you too." 


End file.
